1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to semiconductors and more specifically to a method for manufacturing a power semiconductor component having at least one planar surface and having a semiconductor body with at least two zones of different second conductivity types.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such power semiconductor components can, for example, be diodes or thyristors as well. Diodes are not only employed as uncontrolled rectifiers; rather, they are being increasingly utilized as free-running diodes or wiring diodes in converter circuits. In such circuits, they accept the current impressed by an inductive load in the turn-off phase. Since this current should be rapidly dismantled for the sake of a high switching speed, a high voltage arises at the inductive load and also at the diode. Since a high current flows at the same time, high losses occur at the diode. Also, the diode can be destroyed as a restlit thereof.